Right and Wrong
by Kaylee13
Summary: After Logan and Camille break up, Camille gets comforted by one of his friends. Two-shot requested by BTRObsessiveGirl
1. Right and Wrong

**AN: I'm really horrible with deadlines, aren't I? Sorry about that. I do get the job done eventually though, so that's good... Right? Requested by BTRObsessiveGirl () (I'm not sure if the parentheses are a part of your username, but that's what you wrote so...)**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things. They're just here to remind us that we don't own who we write about.**

* * *

><p>He hadn't been mean or rude or cruel in anyway. In fact, as far as break-ups go, a girl couldn't ask for a sweeter or more gentle one. Looking back though, it may have made her feel better if he had yelled and screamed at her. She was used to drama. She could handle drama.<p>

She couldn't handle the fact that neither of them were in love anymore. That they hadn't been for a while. He was right when he said that it wasn't fair to either of them. Or any potential dates they might have. He was right when he said that he had a crush on one of his friends.

Out of everything Logan said, only one thing was wrong. She did not, under any circumstances, have a crush on James Diamond.

They kissed once, and though she had to admit that he was a great kisser, she felt absolutely nothing when their lips touched. She felt as though she was kissing her brother. And that just felt wrong.  
>So that was why she was sitting in Palm Woods Park at night, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. She had run out of tears a while ago and was now just staring at the stars, longing for a certain boy to come and sweep her off her feet.<p>

Apparently someone was listening to her wishes because she felt a jacket being dropped over her shoulders and sensed someone sitting next to her on the bench. She didn't need to look to know that it was him.

"Logan told me what happened." Of course he did. The two were almost inseparable.

"Are you ok?" No.

"I've been better." Understatement of the century.

"But I'm starting to recover, I guess." Every second he was there was making her feel better.

"Is there anything I can do?" She looked at him. His eyes were concerned and warm. She knew what she needed and had a feeling that he needed it just as much.

She closed her eyes and he copied her actions as they both leaned forward.

Just then, more careful that she had ever been with a boy, Camille and Carlos kissed under the night skies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not really what you wanted, so I wrote a second part that's going up right after this one. I would have had this up sooner but Fanfiction decided it had a death wish and started acting up. It took me nearly twice as long than usual to get this up. Sorry it's so short. And sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Like I said, FanFiction was being difficult.<strong>

**I was trying a bit of a different style of writing. I think it was mostly because this is sort of the style of a book we were reading in Language Arts class and that's where I started writing this. What do you think about it? I like it, though I might not use it again.**

**I was really pleased with this. I hope it's better than the last story I posted. That one didn't even get any reviews :(**


	2. A Good Friend

**AN: Ok, here's the second (and last) chapter of this two-shot! I don't like it as much as the first one though. It's more from Carlos's perspective.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I wouldn't be putting off 4 projects and 4 homework assignments due tomorrow. I would be in some big house with servants doing the work for me... Except for math. I like math.**

* * *

><p>He had always liked her. From the moment she first slapped Kendall, he liked her. She was all he usually thought about.<p>

At first, they had all thought she was crazy. After a while, they knew it. But it was ok, because he was crazy too, so he didn't mind.

He had been more than disappointed when she took an interest in Logan, and even more so when he started to return that interest. Not that he ever showed it, he didn't want to ruin his friendships with either of them after all. Plus they both seemed to be happy and he didn't want to ruin that.

So when Logan told him that they had broken up, he ignored the part of him that was jumping for joy and played his role as best friend, ensuring that his friend was all right. He said he was fine, that neither one of them had felt anything for a while.

"How was she?"

"She seemed fine, a little upset, but other than that she was ok. She didn't even slap me." He nodded and pretended to listen as his friend started talking about he should try to find a girlfriend that didn't constantly slap him. He could not help but let his thoughts wanted to a now single brunette.

"Hey, Logan? I m gonna go for a walk in Palm Woods Park." The addressed boy eyed him for a minute before deciding that his friend didn't seem to have and reckless or illegal plans.

"Ok, but try not to get into any trouble." He smirked a little.

"Who, me? Get into trouble? Never!" He actually didn t plan on doing anything, but it made Logan laugh, so that all that mattered.

He actually wasn't sure why he wanted go to Palm Woods Park, but for some reason he had a feeling that Camille was there. His feelings tended to not be the most reliable, but he knew that this one was.

Leaving 2J, he quickly made his way to the almost empty - it was pretty late - Palm Woods Park. Immediately, he saw that his feeling - he decided to call it his "Camille-Sense" - had been correct and the actress was sitting on a bench under a large tree. She looked cold.

He shrugged off his jacket as he made his way to her and gently placed it over her shoulders before sitting next to her.

"Logan told me what happened." He noticed the tear-tracks on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better. But I m starting to recover, I guess." He noticed something in her eyes when she said this.

"Is there anything I can do?" She seemed to search his face for a moment before deciding something.

Without answering, she closed her eyes and leaned forward. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he mimicked her movements. His "Camille-Sense" told him that this wasn't just because of her break-up with Logan.

And just like that, Carlos had his first kiss with Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure which chapter to put first for this story, but then I decided it didn't really matter, so I put the one I wrote first. I really hope you liked it BTRObsessiveGirl () , I really liked writing it even though it's not exactly what you asked for. Anyway, one more request to check off the list! <strong>


End file.
